Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever
Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in October 2015. Synopsis It's the worst day in history for Harry, and not only because of his parents dragging him to Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun... Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith's alarm clock ringing at 7am. He realises it's Saturday and he forgot to disable the alarm Grace Smith forces him to set for school, so he hits the snooze button, farts and goes back to sleep. At 8am Grace urges him to get up early because the family is going on a surprise outing! He decides it's probably worth it, so he hurriedly gets dressed, forgets to make his bed and brushes his teeth for 30 seconds. Soon, Harry gets into the RustBucket 2000 with Grace, James Smith and Liam Smith. The latter drives the car through Kilallt, where they get stuck in traffic. When they eventually pass some road works causing the hold up, Harry mutters "What are they doing? Digging for treasure?". By the time they reach Dunian Harry decides to play a little prank - as Liam is distracted from accidentally switching the radio to KidBop 100.7, Harry reaches over to the steering wheel and honks the horn! By pure accident this startles Edvard Andersson, Jonas Andersson and Zack Blowers; the former collapses into a lake. Liam and Grace start yelling, threatening to turn back and ground him if he does anything like that again. The RustBucket 2000 continues towards Chocthorpe with Harry realising they might be going to Horrid Henty Land! However, they turn off at a huge junction that takes them to Luxuria - they arrive at the Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun car park! James squeals in excitement and bursts his nappy while disappointed Harry groans. After half an hour of baby ride boredom, Grace forces Harry to go in the Fancy Dancy Dodgems with James. He makes life hard for his stinky nappy poo-poo baby brother by deliberately driving their dodgem car in the wrong direction and crashing into the edges of the arena. About halfway through the mayhem his Eyephone rings, though he can't answer it due to the tiny car crushing his arms. Once the time is finally up he hops out and sprints to the disabled toilet to shelter from shrieking preschoolers. Upon checking his Eyephone there is a missed call from Jonas. He phones back to hear Jonas sounding unusually sad on the other end; he announces he called to tell him that Edvard's heart stopped due to "some idiot boy racer blaring crappy music" honking their horn, and only thanks to Jonas' knowledge of CPR, he's now being monitored in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary along with Morten Larsen, though he's not at all stable. Harry remembers Edvard falling in the lake from the horn prank back in Dunian - it immediately occurs to him that it's all his fault! Although he is slightly relieved Jonas and Zack don't know he's the one behind all this, he agrees to visit Edvard tonight when Jonas asks him to, ends the call and bursts into tears. He is overwhelmed by the guilt of causing the mishap the day after Morten saved Edvard from the inferno at Colham College. Later, the theme park's security guards, who are searching high and low for Harry, knock on the door. Harry walks out; Grace and Liam moan at him once again for wandering off and using the disabled toilet, however they calm down once they notice he's been crying in there. He uses Morten's hospitalisation as a cover-up. He can't break Edvard's dilemma to them - they're bound to find out he's responsible for all of that, then he'll be locked in the boiler room until Morten recovers enough to smash the door down, beat him up and chuck him into Lanfako. At home he dashes to his bedroom and wails again, officially branding himself a villain. Endless text messages about the scenario from his friends pop up on his Eyephone. He switches the phone off without replying to any of them and stuffs it at the bottom of his underwear drawer. It then starts pouring with rain. Later Harry goes to visit Edvard at Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. He also spots Annabella Nylund there - both of them are relieved that he appears to be recovering well and is able to chat, however just as visiting hours are about to finish, Edvard lies down and suddenly struggles to breathe; an alarm almost bursts Harry's eardrums while several nurses rush over. Annabella then starts crying. As Harry makes his way out of the hospital he passes Morten's ward, spotting him praying for Edvard to be okay with tears in his eyes. Just afterwards, Annabella leaves Morten's fishing rod he left at her flat outside his ward. Back at home Harry, who is shivering with guilt, returns to his room, locks himself in and draws the curtains, deciding to accept the punishment of never setting foot outside his bedroom again. Music *Strike Fighter - Hyper Hopper (plays when the RustBucket 2000 sets off) *Puzzle Bobble 2 - Monsta's Theme (plays when the RustBucket 2000 heads for Chocthorpe) *Mario Kart DS - Finished 4th-8th (plays when the family arrives at Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun) *Rainbow Riches Racing Song (plays when Harry walks past staff in Fancy Hippo costumes dancing on a stage) *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - Baby Park (plays on the Fancy Dancy Dodgems) *4mat - Agony Beginning (plays when Jonas tells Harry the consequences of honking the horn) *Lamb - Autumn Rain (plays when Harry is on his way out of Dundundun Eastern Infirmary) *The Revenge of Shinobi - Silence Night (plays when Harry arrives home from Dundundun Eastern Infirmary) *Trauma Center: Second Opinion - Hopeless (plays in credits) Gallery Norsk fury.jpg|Angry Morten, as Harry imagines him in this episode Trivia *This episode is often seen by fans to be as upsetting as episodes such as Ellie McCoy Waves Goodbye to Volcanus and Morten Larsen's Cousins. *This episode's credits screen notably differs from that of most episodes; it features Harry's bedroom window in the background until the credits roll ends, and the main characters of the episode are shown in soggy photos on the ground rather than as animations. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes